


24 часа?

by seriousir



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousir/pseuds/seriousir
Summary: У всех людей есть татуривки двух дат – их рождения и их смерти. Тайлер знает, что он умрёт в семнадцать, он принял это. Но его время истекает, и он не может покинуть Джоша.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 1





	24 часа?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [24 hours?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144100) by [LonelyAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel). 



Тайлер проснулся в 5:34 утра. Он сильнее прижался к Джошу, намереваясь заснуть, думая о нём. Он сел и взглянул на часы.

14.11.2006, 5:35

Он начал дрожать. Сегодня тот самый день. День, когда он…

Тайлер коснулся своей шеи. Он не мог почувствовать, но он знал, что тату по-прежнему на месте. Та же дата. 14 ноября 2006 года. Прямо над датой его рождения. 1 декабря 1988.

Тайлер боялся этого дня с тех пор, как родители рассказали ему, что это означает. Это был день его смерти.

Ему семнадцать и он умрёт. Тайлер умрёт сегодня и он не может быть спасён.

Дата его смерти была всем известна. Пережить этот день было невозможно. Некоторые люди умирают в старости (как его брат Зак или его сестра Мэдисон, у них будет долгая жизнь), некоторые умирают детьми или подростками. Тайлеру было суждено умереть в семнадцать лет. Но Тайлер всё равно пытался наслаждаться жизнью. У него была прекрасная семья и классные друзья. У него был идеальный парень. Тайлер взглянул на Джоша. Он знал, что его парень умрёт в семьдесят девять. Тайлер думал, что это несправедливо, но он никогда не жаловался вслух. По крайней мере, у него есть семнадцать лет жизни. Этого времени было достаточно, чтобы вырасти, делать всякие глупые вещи, влюбиться. Тайлер был благодарен за время, проведённое с Джошем. Он же мог умереть ребёнком и никогда не встретить Джоша, так?

Тайлер положил руку на тёплую спину Джоша. Его парень крепко спал, и Тайлер не хотел его будить. Он продолжал смотреть на часы и отсчитывал минуты до… До чего? Тайлер не знал того, во сколько он умрёт. Он мог умереть в без пяти минут до полуночи или прямо сейчас. Он вздохнул. Джош задвигался и моргнул.

— Тайлер? — прошептал он.

Тайлер прошептал в ответ и начал играть с подолом рубашки Джоша.

— Джош, ещё рано. Ты можешь поспать ещё немного.

Джош покачал головой.

— Нет, я хочу быть с тобой. Хочу слышать твой голос.

— Хорошо, — прошептал Тайлер в ответ.

Джош сел, упираясь спиной в изголовье кровати. Тайлер лег, положив свою голову на колено Джоша. Джош провел рукой по его мягким волосам.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — мягко спросил Джош.

Тайлер вздохнул.

— Я не знаю. Расскажи мне что-нибудь.

Джош прикусил губу.

— Когда я был маленьким, я купил себе скейтборд. Он был моим первым, и он был немного хреновым, но мне он нравился. Однажды я упал, мои колени кровоточили. Моя мама помогла мне подняться и зайти в дом. Она дала мне мороженое, чтобы я не расстраивался. Мне не то что бы было сильно больно, но я был очень горд, когда мама сказала, что я очень смелый.

Тайлер улыбался. Но потом он вспомнил, какой сегодня за день, и начал плакать.

— Джош, я не хочу умирать, — захныкал Тайлер. Джош вздохнул и вытер слёзы с его лица.

— Я знаю, Тай, — Ему тоже хотелось плакать, но он обещал Тайлеру быть сильным.

— Джош, я так испуган, — Тайлер уже рыдал. — Я не знаю, как я умру. Что, если я умру из-за того, что попаду в аварию? Что, если меня собьёт машина? Что, если мне придется мучаться часами до того, как я умру? Джош, некоторые люди умирают в агонии. Я не хочу быть одним из них!

— Ты не будешь, я обещаю.

— Что, если меня подстрелят? — ахнул Тайлер. — Я не хочу, чтобы меня подстрелили! Это больно!

— Тебя не подстрелят, Тайлер. Я защищу тебя, — Джош пытался успокоить его. В памяти всплыли ужасные воспоминания о его друге, который умер в тринадцать. Он погиб от взрыва газа. Это было ужасно. Двадцать людей потеряли свои жизни.

— Ты не сможешь защитить меня, Джош, — у Тайлера была истерика. — Я не готов, я не хочу покидать тебя!

— Ты сможешь наблюдать за мной с небес, — Джош грустно улыбнулся. — И больше без домашней работы. Мне всё ещё придётся ходить в школу. Ты можешь отдыхать там целый день, понимаешь?

Черный юмор Джоша немного успокоил Тайлера. Он закрыл глаза.

— Я просто очень люблю тебя. Больно понимать то, что я должен покинуть тебя.

— Это не страх, — сказал с горечью Джош. — Ты заслуживаешь долгой жизни.

— Мы не можем ничего изменить, — устало ответил Тайлер. Он заснул на коленях Джоша. Джош держал его за руку и слушал его дыхание, боясь, что оно остановиться.

***

Его семья зашла в комнату в семь утра. Мать Тайлера грустно улыбнулась, когда увидела своего сына, спящего на коленях своего парня.

— Тайлер, дорогой, просыпайся, — мягко сказала она. Тайлер моргнул и протянул руки для объятия. Мать обняла его, и Тайлер положил голову на её плечо. Джош увидел, как она прослезилась.

— Завтрак уже готов, — сказал отец Тайлера, затем он поднялся и пошёл на кухню. Они сели за стол, Крис произнёс молитву. Они начали завтракать. Стол был полон еды — яйца, бекон, блинчики и пирог. Но ни один из них не был голоден. Тайлер смотрел на свою тарелку, но он так и не дотронулся до еды. Джош взял его за руку под столом и сжал её. Тайлер улыбался. Родные Тайлера почти не говорили последние пару минут. Мэдисон встала из-за стола и извинилась, она начала плакать. Девушка побежала наверх и хлопнула дверью.

Тайлер сглотнул. Он не хотел заставлять свою семью грустить.

Его мать кашлянула.

— Я горжусь тобой, Тайлер. Я счастлива, что ты мой сын.

— Мам, пап, я люблю вас.

— Мы тоже тебя любим, Тайлер, — сказал его отец.

Они закончили завтрак в тишине.

— Можем мы с Джошем пойти в мою комнату? — спросил Тайлер.

— Вы можете пойти в гостиную.

Его мать не говорила прямо, но Тайлер знал, что она хотела периодически его проверять.

***

Джош с Тайлером сели на диван.

— Ты придёшь на мои похороны? — спросил Тайлер.

— Давай не будем об этом.

— Просто перестань надеяться, что я переживу этот день, — раздраженно сказал Тайлер.

— Конечно же я буду на твоих похоронах, — мягко ответил Джош.

— Хорошо, — Тайлер задумался. — Я сказал маме, что ей следует купить красные цветы. И я видел гроб. Выглядит удобно. Не могу дождаться того, когда же уже буду там.

Джош начал плакать.

— Тайлер, пожалуйста, не говори так.

Мать Тайлера прервала их разговор.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

— Тайлер? Как ты?

— Я не мёртв, — Тайлер закатил глаза.

— Я приготовила обед. Позови меня, если тебе что-то понадобится, хорошо?

— Да, конечно, — кивнул Тайлер.

Она ушла, и Тайлер пытался спрятать слёзы. Он скрестил руки на груди и вздохнул.

— Джош…

Джош положил руку на его плечо.

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Просто держи меня, пожалуйста.

Джош обвил свои руки вокруг тела парня. Тайлер сильнее прижался к нему.

— Помнишь, как я сказал, что я хочу умереть в твоих руках? — прошептал он. Джош кивнул. Он был благодарен, что глаза Тайлера закрыты, и он не видел грусть в глазах Джоша.

— Да… Это было тогда, когда мы впервые поцеловались.

— Я ненавижу это. Почему я знаю дату смерти, но не знаю время? Я ненавижу так ждать. Любое предложение может быть моим последним. И я даже не узнаю этого.

— Я узнаю.

В дверь позвонили. Дедушка и бабушка пришли попрощаться с ним. Тайлер надеялся, что он умрёт прямо сейчас. Лишь бы не смотреть в их глаза. Лишь бы не сдерживать слёзы, когда они скажут ему, что любят его. Тайлер ненавидел каждую секунду этого.

Был полдень, когда они ушли. Тайлер неожиданно почувствовал себя плохо. Он должен был написать письмо, или же просто поблагодарить их, они столько заботились о нём. Джош был возле него в самые трудные времена. Тайлер взглянул на часы. Осталось двенадцать часов. Или меньше. Он не знает.

— Мне нужно в туалет, — сказал Джош и встал, — не умирай тут, хорошо?

— Я попробую, — сгримасничал Тайлер.

Джош вышел из комнаты и Тайлер встал. Его мать всё еще готовила еду. Он почувствовал, что он задыхается. Он не мог дышать. Тайлер выбежал из дома на улицу. Он пробежал через двор соседей, его сейчас не волновала его семья. Ему был нужен ясный ум. Он замедлился.

Тайлер начал дрожать, когда он подумал о своих похоронах. Ему вообще не понравился гроб. Он казался слишком маленьким для его тела. Слишком маленький для того, чтобы дышать.

Тайлер с горечью рассмеялся. Он не должен беспокоиться об этом.

Он решил вернуться домой. Он внезапно испугался того, что он не успеет. Что, если он умрёт по пути домой? Он больше никогда не увидит Джоша.

Тайлер снова начал бежать, страх заполонил его сердце. Он бежал так быстро, как мог. Он почти спотыкался о собственные ноги.

Он увидел свой дом и подбежал к двери. Дверь открылась прямо перед ним, и он оказался в коридоре.

— Где ты был?! — кричала его мать. Она плакала. Мэдисон стояла рядом с ней и тихо рыдала.

— Я думала- Я думала, что ты умер!

— Простите меня, — промямлил Тайлер.

Джош, который был очень бледным, заключил его в объятия.

— Ты так напугал меня, Тайлер, — шептал он.

— Прости меня, — повторил Тайлер.

— Ты жив. Это всё, что важно сейчас.

Джош поцеловал Тайлера. Тайлер чуть не начал плакать, когда почувствовал его мягкие губы.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал он.

Мать Тайлера глубоко вдохнула.

— Пойдём в гостиную.

Они пошли за ней и сели на диван. После неловкой тишины, она начала говорить о баскетбольной команде Зака, удерживая фальшивую улыбку на лице, пытаясь этим его подбодрить. Она не учла, что Тайлер больше никогда не сможет играть в баскетбол. Тайлер всё ещё продолжал глядеть на часы. Он уже давно не слушал мать, его сердце буквально выпрыгивало из груди. Он слегка дрожал.

— Я хочу посмотреть телевизор, — перебил он мать.

Она сморщила брови.

— Телевизор? Тайлер, я не думаю, что тебе стоит смотреть телевизор в твой…

— Это моя жизнь. И я хочу смотреть телевизор, — сказал Тайлер просто. — Пожалуйста.

— Всё хорошо, Келли, — ответил отец Тайлера и положил руку на спину жены.

— Хорошо.

Мэдисон встала и включила телевизор. Она взглянула на Тайлера. Он увидел сочувствие в её глазах. Тайлер улыбнулся ей, и она с натяжкой улыбнулась ему в ответ. Они смотрели комедийный сериал, и на время Тайлер забыл обо всей этой ситуации и просто смеялся над шутками.

Джош подумал, что больше всего он будет скучать по смеху Тайлера. Смех Тайлера делает его невероятно счастливым. Это была лучшая вещь в мире.

— Джош, я устал, — промямлил Тайлер спустя некоторое время.

— Хочешь поесть, дорогой? — спросила у него мать.

— Нет, спасибо, мам, — ответил Тайлер.

Джош и Тайлер встали. Его семья пожелала спокойной ночи, это был просто обычный вечер. Тайлер сглотнул, он чувствовал себя вялым. Джош придерживал его, когда они шли в комнату Тайлера.

— Давай поднимемся на крышу, — сказал Тайлер.

— Ты не упадёшь?

Тайлер натянуто улыбнулся.

— Это уже не важно, да?

Они пролезли через окно и сели на крышу. Тайлер не упал.

— Я боюсь, что я умру до того, как успею сказать тебе то, насколько сильно тебя люблю, — сказал он и глубоко вдохнул. — Я так люблю тебя, Джош. Ты моя вселенная, моё солнце и моя луна. И именно ты дал мне силу мириться с фактом того, что я умру. Мне всего семнадцать. Я хочу жить дальше, я не могу покинуть тебя. Я не готов к этому, но я должен. И я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я благодарен за всё, что ты делал для меня.

Джош всхлипнул. Его глаза были полны слёз.

— Я люблю тебя, Тайлер. Я… — он тяжело дышал. — Я хотел бы, чтобы у нас было больше времени, но я обещаю, что никогда тебя не забуду.

Тайлер вздохнул, и Тайлер обвил руки вокруг него.

— Никогда? — тихо спросил Тайлер.

Джош кивнул. Слёзы начали катиться по его щеке.

— Никогда.

Тайлер умер в 22.13 в руках Джоша.

**Author's Note:**

> Этот фик я перевела в 2017 году. Просто захотелось выложить его сюда. Пусть лежит тут.


End file.
